


Pancake Morning

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Frank can't cook and that's a fact, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Frank tried to make pancakes. Roger and Yvette are left to clean up the mess.





	Pancake Morning

“What the hell is that smell?” Roger asked, walking into the kitchen. 

Yvette was trying to pry something off the bottom of a frying pan with their spatula. “Frank tried to make pancakes.” 

“Fucking… How? How did he manage that?” 

“It’s Frank. It’s a mystery how he manages to do anything, including breathe.” 

“Alright well more importantly, why didn’t the smoke detector go off?” 

“Chad B. took the batteries out before they started cooking,” Yvette said. 

Roger ignored Yvette’s use of Chad’s initial. When they’d first moved in together, he’d tried to fight it because Chad was the only Chad living there, but Frank called him Chad B., apparently because they had three different Chads in their friend group, and Yvette had picked it up. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Roger said. 

“Please don’t, I don’t want to have to clean up after another murder,” Yvette said. 

“Another?” 

Yvette winked at him. 

“I hope you’re joking,” Roger said, taking the pan from her. 

“Haunted house in high school. Cleaning fake blood out of the cracks in the stage was a bitch. What are you doing?” 

“Putting it to soak. It’s more efficient than stabbing the thing.” Roger turned on the tap. “What were you doing in a haunted house? I thought you hated those things.” 

“I do. But there was a girl.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously?” 

“I know, it’s a horrible cliche. But she was so cute. And so sweet,” Yvette said. 

“Did you ever talk to her?” 

There was a long pause before Yvette answered. “No.” 

Roger laughed. “Of course not.” 

“What, like you talked to all of your high school crushes?” 

“Actually I did. Because I didn’t have any.” 

Yvette muttered under her breath about stupid annoying arospecs. Roger smirked and turned off the tap. 

“So what did she do in the haunted house?” 

“She was a statue. One of the girls who did makeup for the plays made it super realistic - I think she consulted one of those street performers - and she would stand perfectly still until the tour group came by and then scare the shit out of them.” 

“And what were you?” 

Another pause. “I was a scarecrow.” 

Roger laughed again. “No wonder you never talked to her.” 

Yvette huffed and grabbed her jacket. “Alright, you’re buying me pancakes.” 

“What?” 

“Pancakes. iHop or wherever. Let’s go. You’re buying.” 

“You seriously want to get pancakes now? After seeing that?” 

“Sure. Because these pancakes will actually look like pancakes and not a burn victim’s intestines.” 

Roger grimaced. “Thanks for that visual. Now I really want food.” 

Yvette patted his arm. “That’s the spirit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @pillowcreeks


End file.
